7 Deadly Sins
by TheFictionDreamer
Summary: 7 members of Fairy Tail have been infected with a curse. Lucy have 7 days to break the 7 curses - Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony and Anger - but each person can only live 24 hours before the curse takes their lives.
1. Prologue

Prologue .

"A curse?" Lucy asked horrified and backed away from the terrifying figure in front of her.

A woman with a pale face and long white hair smirked at her and chuckled.

"Indeed, I have cast seven curses over people in your guild," she said and ran her fingers gently through Lucy's hair, "each person have their own curse."

"What do you mean by _their own curse_?" Lucy asked stuttering and didn't dare back away.

"Pride, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Anger, Sloth and Greed," she said and sounded like she was listing groceries on a list, "Each of your friends have been infected by a _Deadly Sin_ and the sin will lead to their death."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked short on breath. Just the woman's presence overwhelmed her with horror and all her courage and bravery was almost sucked out of her body. The woman chuckled again and lifted her chin.

"Let's just say I'm a reaper with too much time on my hands," she whispered smoothly and her voice made Lucy shiver, "but I kind of like you, so I'll give you a chance to save your friends."

"H-how?" Lucy asked and got surprised how small and childish her voice sounded.

"A new person will get infected with a sin each day of this week," she began and her eyes almost shone with excitement, "if the person survive for 24 hours with the curse they will be spared."

"Y-you want me to find the… cursed person - one everyday - and keep them alive for 24 hours," Lucy asked and felt like crying, "Who's the first victim?"

"It would be boring if I told you, wouldn't it?" she said and rolled her eyes, "but I will tell you the first sin."

"W-what is it?"

"The first victim will be infected with the sin, _Pride_."

* * *

><p><strong>Should it continue? Please review me your opinion. ^^<strong>


	2. Pride

Chapter 1 – Pride.

Lucy opened her eyes with a surprised shriek. She sat up in her bed with a quick movement and panted heavily. The sun was shining in through the window and brightened her tiny apartment. Had it all been a drea-... nightmare? The pale woman, the curses. It had been so realistic. She put a hand over her heart and took slow breathings to calm herself.

"What's with the screaming?" a voice asked, surprised. She yanked her head to the side and looked into a pair of dark eyes and messy pink hair.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said and grinned at her. Lucy almost fell out of bed in surprise.

"N-Natsu!" she said stunned, "What are you doing in my apartm– Gray!" She exclaimed when she saw the shirtless mage sitting in her chair. Looked like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. He lifted a hand and gave her a casual ´hey´.

"You have been sleeping all day," Natsu explained ignoring her annoyed glare, "and we want to go on a mission."

"Go without me!" she snapped and pulled her comforter over her head.

"That's boring, come on," Natsu said and, hesitant, lifted a small edge of her little sheet-shield, but was rewarded with an angry fist in the face and stumbled back in surprise. "Go with Erza!" Lucy demanded and kept hiding.

"That's no good," Gray said and stood up. Natsu mumbled something about "aggressive woman...", while holding a hand over his nose. "She said she could do _everything _herself." Gray continued, "she didn't want our help."

"Really?" Lucy said, and peeped out of her hiding place, "is it that easy a mission?"

"No… it's supposed to be a really dangerous one, actually," Gray said and scratched his cheek, "but she has been acting weird all morning."

"Yeah," Natsu said and nodded in agreement, "now that you mention it."

Lucy didn't realize she had been holding her breath and hurried to let out a loud exhale. Both Natsu and Gray looked her way with surprised expressions by the sudden sound.

"What's with the sig- Lucy?" Gray raised his eyebrow when he saw her expression. Her features were twisted in disbelief, and her eyes flickered back and forth while she thought about what he had just said.

"You wouldn't say she was… prideful… would you?" Lucy asked and fought to keep her voice steady.

"Um… I… guess," Gray said, confused, and gave Natsu a side-glance in confusion, but Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"Get out!" Lucy said and suddenly pushed the two boys toward the exit.

"W-wha-"

"I need to change, I will be right down!" she yelled and slammed the door behind them. Natsu and Gray stood and stared at the door for a moment, before they both raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think she acted... stranger than usual?" Natsu asked and tilted his head.

"It must be a girl-thing," Gray murmured.

* * *

><p>"Erza, this mission requires more members," the master tried to explain for the sixth time. "I am fully aware that you are an excellent mage, but the request clearly says, ´at least three mages´."<p>

"But I am _Titania_," Erza said, and spread her arm to the sides, "I can easily do three mages' job! I am known worldwide as the best female fighter and a role model _AND _…" she swung her hair around her face and grinned, "I am also incredibly beautiful."

"U-um… that's true, I suppose," the Master said, stunned by her attitude. He had never seen Erza act like this. He coughed into his fist, "but the mission has nothing to do with ability."

"Everything can be done with ability-"

"There are three magic Crystals that have to be destroyed at the same time," the Master said. He was starting to lose his patience, "remember? You have had to do this kind of mission before!"

"But I'm Erza Scarlet- uh, hi guys," she stopped herself when she saw Lucy, Gray and Natsu come toward her. Lucy's face was a mask of stone while wondering if anything in her dream had really come true. The two boys were just walked behind her with, what could have been big question marks blinking over their heads. Lucy had tried to explain her dream to them, but they didn't quite understand.

"Erza," Lucy said with a small voice.

"Yes?" Erza asked and smiled confidently.

"Have you been feeling… different today?" Lucy asked. She felt stupid, but she was so sure that the dream had meant _something_.

"Different?" Erza asked and lifted an eyebrow, "I don't feel any different. Do I look different?"

"U-um, no," Lucy said, uncomfortable and scratched her cheek, "I'm just paranoid, I guess-"

"I mean, I'm just as beautiful as yesterday, right?" Erza asked and gave her a thumb up. Three jaws dropped at the same time. Gray, Natsu and Lucy stared at her with stunned eyes. The three mages were quite stunned by her confident sentence, but it was her eyes that made them wide their eyes. Her normally dark eyes had turned into a deep orange.

"What?" she asked with a smile, "does my appearance shine too much for your eyes?"

"Who are you?" Gray said and pointed a shaking finger at her.

"I told you," Lucy whispered toward him.

"I'm proud to say that I am, Erza Scarlet," the red-haired girl said and Lucy swore she was posing on purpose.

* * *

><p>"I really don't see why you all have to come," Erza said miserably and made a dramatic pose with her hand over her forehead, "I feel so underestimated!"<p>

From underneath her, Gray groaned annoyed. Lucy could have sworn that the always so cool and cold ice mage's face was changing to an angry red color. Erza had demanded that Gray should carry her because she wouldn't want her feet to be ripped on the ground – and she had only frowned when they had suggested shoes.

At first Gray had rejected her with a large X, but when she had summoned an axe an inch in front of his face he had agreed with a stuttering voice. Natsu had been chuckling in amusement, until Erza had packed him with her "light-baggage". Lucy had luckily gotten around the chores.

"Gray, try to walk without moving your shoulders so much!" Erza complained and ran a hand through her hair.

"S-shut up," he groaned with suppressed anger.

"Gray relax… remember, she's cursed," Lucy murmured, trying - but failing - to calm him down.

"Please wait… for…me," Natsu wailed from behind them. Panting and moaning he was dragging his body across the ground with baggage five times his size on the back.

"Don't be so lazy, Natsu," Erza called and laughed, making Gray sway dangerously back and forth, so he almost lost balance.

"Hey! Sit still!" he complained.

"Walk still!" Erza snapped back.

"That doesn't even make s-sense-" he suddenly lost balance when she moved further and stumbled around for a moment. Lucy reached out to steady him, but ended up pushing him backwards, and with a surprised whine, both girls landed on top of Gray, who released an 'ughr' sound when all the air was pressed out of his lungs. Erza let out a groan of pain and Lucy flew to her feet.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, shocked, and let the bags drop to the ground and ran to where Gray and Erza were lying. Gray was pushing Erza off his body and panted with a thin stream of blood running from his mouth.

"Gray?" Lucy began, but he hurried to shake his head.

"I just bit my tongue, but I think Erza twisted her ankle," he said concerned, and hurried to help her sit up. She groaned in pain when he touched her and hurried to push him away.

"I'm fine!" she said angrily and stared at him with her newly gotten deep orange eyes, "_I_ don't get hurt that easily."

Lucy and Natsu kneeled down beside them and exchanged glances.

"What? You're clearly hurt!" Gray said and wiped some blood off his chin. He had already lost his patience along the way, so he couldn't care less about her curse at this point. "Let's go back!" he decided.

"I'm fine," Erza snapped and hurried to her feet. Lucy saw her expression twist in pain, but she smoothen her features so fast that she doubted she had even seen it. Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but Erza cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You must be Fairy Tail!" a smooth voice suddenly said. Within moments, Gray was back on his feet, and all the mages had instinctively shifted into a defensive posture. A tall man with a scar across his cheek lifted a hand toward them in greeting. Natsu, Gray and Lucy relaxed by the friendly gesture, but Erza tensed.

"Who are you? Who challenge the Great Titania!" Erza yelled out and with a beam of light she changed into her armor. The man opened his eyes in surprise.

"Challenge?" he asked.

"My judgment is never wrong!" she said and pointed at him.

"Erza, you're hurt," Natsu said and hurried in front of her protectively, but Erza hurried to push him away with a growl.

"Don't interfere!" she yelled and stretched her arms out, "Fairy Law!"

"Erza, we don't even know if he's an enemy!" Lucy yelled and grabbed Erza's hand making her lose focus. The newcomer blinked his eyes in surprise.

"No! He challenged me!" Erza yelled and pulled her hand out of Lucy's fingers. Lucy lost balance and both Gray and Natsu hurried to support her.

"Erza!" Gray yelled, "It's too much power to waste!"

"Shut up!" she yelled, and the ground started to shine under her. Her hair rose from her shoulder and her eyes hardened in anger as a smirk curled up her face. "I can do anything! _Anything_!" Her eyes started shining so much that the orange color almost looked white.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled, but his words got choked in the huge blast that echoed around them.

"FAIRY _LAW_!"

Huge explosions of magic brightened the road they had been walking on and all three mages got blown to the ground. The magic could only hurt enemies of Fairy Tail, but the energy still blew the air out of their lungs and they instinctively covered their heads to avoid the small pieces of dirt that flew around them.

'_She's using too much magic,_' Lucy thought while covering her eyes, '_the curse is making her overconfident and she's going to fight so recklessly._'

The beam of golden light stopped and Erza was revealed. The strained skin on her ankle had broken and blood was streaming down her naked toes. Her arms were still stretched, but shaking heavily while she panted, exhausted. Her arms dropped and she let them fall to the sides. A smile curled up on her lips.

"Don't mess with-" she stopped with a gasp.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked and stumbled back on his feet. His expression was flustered and shocked.

"Erza, the magic didn't affect him, he's not an enemy!" Lucy yelled, but Erza's features had hardened and she didn't seem to hear a word.

"You're a strong opponent," she said with a dark voice, "but I will defeat you."

"Erza stop!" Natsu demanded and hurried to his feet, but Erza had already changed into a new armor and stared at the man with cold eyes, he returned her glare with horror and surprise. The man lifted his hands and tried to explain.

"I'm just here to-"

"Don't underestimate me!" Erza screamed and lunged forward, ignoring the man's words. She was panting and her bleeding ankle left a red trail behind her.

"Erza," Lucy said, shocked, and reached forward. Her eyes widened in surprise when the sound of a knife cutting through flesh echoed around her.

Gray had been jumping to his feet, but stopped in a kneeling position with his eyes slowly expanding in shock and disbelief. Natsu had been running toward Erza, but now stopped in his tracks, paralyzed by the scene in front of him.

"Er…za..." he stuttered, while blood slowly dripped to the ground. Erza's blood. Her eyes expanded in disbelief and she opened her mouth to speak, but got cut off by her own cough and her blood splattered to the ground. The man had pulled out a knife and in a last attempt to defend himself he had dug his knife deeply into Erza's collarbone, right where the armor stopped covering.

"ERZAAA!" Natsu's cry echoed and made Lucy's hands wrap together in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? ^^ I love cliffhangers...<strong>

**Thank you to, Silhouette The SANVAE, for betaing me. : )**


	3. Wrath

**Hi! : D  
>I'm ready with a chapter and I promise I will upload faster next time if this chapter get some positivity. ^^ <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. WrathAnger

Have you ever been so shocked that you couldn't even move? Your mind screams "Come on! Do something!", but your legs are like jelly underneath you? That was how Lucy felt.

Natsu caught Erza in his arms and his mouth moved like crazy, but Lucy didn't catch most of the words. Erza was pulling in rasping breaths while staring at Natsu with huge eyes. The man that had stabbed Erza stood frozen to the ground and stumbled over a hundred excuses and explanations.

Gray was gone. He had probably hurried to get some help. A _w__hoosh_ of air sounded beside her.

"Such a pity," a smooth voice said. Lucy turned her head quickly and found herself staring right into a pair of glowing eyes. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but was still too shocked.

"This is _no_ fun at all," The lady in the white dress said and almost looked offended. "You're making this way to easy for me."

"P-please," Lucy got out, "don't let her die."

"Well, she's actually already dead," the woman said, and gestured to the scene. The world had suddenly frozen. Natsu had his mouth open in a silenced plea, while Erza stared at him with blank eyes. "She's just waiting for me to pick her up."

"Pick her up?" Lucy said, her mind blurry from the situation.

"_Hallo._ Reaper!" the woman said and pointed at herself, while rolling her eyes.

"Please, just this once," Lucy said, downright on her knees. The Reaper sighed and scratched her hair.

"Well… this _is_ rather boring, so you know," she said with a teasing smile. "Fine, I'll give you a way to get her back."

"W-what?" Lucy said with a hint of hope fluttering up inside her

"I'll take her with me for now," the Reaper explained and grinned. "And I'll have you solve my other sins. But! You can only let 2 more people die before you lose. You know, like a game. 3 lives."

'_A game? Do you see this as a game?'_ "What do you mean… lose?" Lucy said and suppressed her urge to scratch the Reapers eyes out.

"There are 6 more sins. If 2 more people die… I'll kill your whole Guild," she said casually and shrugged.

"What?" Lucy said breathless and staggered to her feet in shock. "T-the whole Guild?"

"Yeah," she said and grinned. "You included."

"What if two people don't get killed?" Lucy asked with small voice. "What if I save the last 6 people... or at least 5."

"Then I'll spare your Guild. And! Bring back the people that were killed," the Reaper said and Lucy almost gasped for her air. The whole Guild was on her shoulders, because this Reaper was _bored._

"That means I have about 30% chance of winning and about 70% chance of losing!" Lucy said and tried to reason with the Reaper, but it only resulted in a bigger smile on the woman's lips and she nodded.

"You better save them then," she said with a chuckle. "I'll take the redhead for now. If you ever want to see her again – you better play wisely."

"No, wait!"

"Let's get to the next day, shall we?"

"STOP! PLEASE…"

* * *

><p>"…WAIT!" Lucy sat up in her bed. Sweat covered her face and she pulled in deep amounts of air. Her throat felt dry, her mind was blurry and she felt like puking.<p>

"Lucy?" Natsu yelled surprised and stepped into her bedroom, followed by Gray, who had a blue toothbrush in his mouth. They both looked flustered and surprised.

"Whi arg yu scriming?" Gray muffled with the toothbrush in his mouth. White toothpaste showed in the corner of his mouth. Natsu shifted back from his tense posture and Gray looked around the apartment for any signs of danger. Lucy held a hand over her chest and tried to control her breathings. (She ignored their most unwelcome present in her apartment for now.)

"N-nothing," she said and both boys glanced at each other, looking for answers, but neither seemed to have an explanation, so in the end Natsu asked:

"Nightmare?"

"Y-yes… what happened? Is Erza in the hospital, is the curse gone?" Lucy murmured and rubbed her eyes.

"Curse?" Gray asked and wiped some toothpaste from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, the curse that Erza was under," Lucy began, but stopped when she saw the boys give her flustered glances. "That's just great… you don't remember? Of course not, that would be too easy." Lucy sighed.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan?" Natsu said nervously.

"I guess… Where's Erza?" Lucy said and looked up.

"Who knows," Gray said and shrugged. He looked at Natsu, but he just shrugged too.

"Haven't seen her all day," Natsu answered.

"But she was probably just smart," Gray said and Natsu's expression suddenly changed to uncomfortable and he shivered.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Um…let's just say that Juvia woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Natsu said and Gray nodded and shuddered. "I have never seen her like this."

Lucy tensed.

"When you say ´wrong side of the bed´…"

* * *

><p>"SHUT UP!" Juvia roared and clenched her fists. Levy jumped backwards and held her arms up as a protecting shield.<p>

"J-Juvia?" she began, and really doubted that this was the kind water-girl she knew. "What's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"Its all _his_ fault!" she growled and swung her hands around in frustration.

"W-who?" Levy said, horrified, and found herself backing away. Juvia uttered another roar of anger and kicked a chair so hard that it flew across the room and shattered against the wall. A few mages had to jump for their lives.

"Gray!" she said and clenched her teeth.

"B-but you like Gray," Levy stuttered and had already found a safe spot under the table, where Jet and Droy had hurried to join her. Most mages in the room held their distance from the angry girl, and admired Levy for trying to reason with her.

"He is just so… _clueless_!" She almost spit the word and stamped her foot so hard into the floor that the wood broke.

"Where's the Master?" Cana cried out.

That was when Lucy opened the door. She almost dragged Gray by the collar, while he pleaded for her to let go. Natsu would have smirked, but he was also nervous to go in there.

Juvia turned when she heard the door open. Lucy gasped when she saw her eyes. They were a dark red, almost shining in the light. Not like Erza's orange ones. When she spotted Gray her eyes went even darker and made them almost seem black.

It had not been a dream. Again. She really had to save everyone; she couldn't let Juvia get consumed by her anger. She had to save her, before she unintentionally killed herself – and Gray.

"Gr-_ay_. Full-_buster_." She said with a threatening voice.

"Please! Let me go!" Gray pleaded and struggled to peal Lucy's fingers off his collar. "Why is my shirt on, when I don't want it to!"

"It's all _your_ fault!" Juvia said with a dark voice and started to walk toward them like an evil shadow. They all backed out of the guild, out in the open.

"What did I do?" Gray asked desperately and Lucy finally pitied him enough to let go. He hurried to back more away, so he was behind the others.

"Juvia, relax!" Lucy insisted. "You're mad, but we can make it better so…"

"Shut up, _blondie_!" Juvia said and her eyes suddenly stopped on Lucy and narrowed. Lucy found herself flicker and thinking "_Oh Crap!"_. "Love rival…" Juvia hissed and Lucy could almost see her wondering if she should let her anger loose on Lucy or Gray.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered over her shoulder, but Natsu just shook his head with a pitiful expression and backed away. "Coward!" Lucy snapped.

"I would rather fight a dragon," Natsu said simply.

"Gray!" Juvia yelled and he stopped in his tracks. He had tried to sneak away while Juvia had snapped at Lucy, but now he looked back with unease.

"Oh, come on Juvia, I'm not going to fight_ you_," he begged and turned. He would never be able to be seriously fighting against _Juvia. _Maybe he had been able to when he saw her as an enemy a long time ago, but now?

"Fine! That will make it _so _much easier!" Juvia yelled angrily and send a stream of hot water toward him, catching him off guard and sending him in a backward spin to the ground. He stretched his arm and stopped the fall with his bare elbow – _Oops__, clothes gone again._

Natsu's jaw dropped and he looked like Juvia had just grown two extra heads.

"D… did she just hit _Gray_?" Natsu asked,astonished not that he wouldn't have done it himself, but this was shy-little-love-struck Juvia they were talking about.

"She's cursed with…" Lucy looked at her and immediately guessed the curse. "Wrath."

Natsu looked confused, so Lucy added, "Anger."

"Um… I believe you," Natsu said, immediately convinced.

"Nice! Now, help me!" Gray shouted, annoyed, and blocked a new attack from Juvia. This time he was prepared and without problem staggered to his feet. A stream of water came from all sides. He had fought against her before and knew her attacks. He made a wall of ice between himself and the water. Steam rose around them and Gray took the chance to lunge toward were she had just been standing.

"Gotcha!" Gray yelled and remembered last time they fought. He could capture her water-body in his ice and hold her captured until-

His thoughts were interrupted when Juvia melted in front of him. A water clone.

"Gray!" An angry yell cut through the air and suddenly Juvia shot from above him.

"Shi-" Gray began, but was immediately pinned to the ground when Juvia pressed her hands into his chest and released all the water energy she could manage.

Luckily he was an ice mage, or else the hot water would have burned him so much that he would have fainted. He gasped when all air was pressed out of his lungs and bit down on his lip so the metallic flavor of blood spread in his mouth. She was really serious, damn it. Was she expecting him to also fight that… hard?

Rage shone from her eyes, and it seriously started to freak Gray out. He reached for her shoulder and shoved her off his body. He rolled onto his stomach and coughed heavily to get new air down his lungs.

"Gray? Are you okay?" Natsu yelled. The steam had slowly started to fade and clear the area. Natsu and Lucy were already running toward the ice mage on the ground. Lucy looked horrified.

"Is Juvia alright?" She yelled. Gray looked at her with irritation.

"Oh, I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Gray snapped angrily. Lucy groaned and looked around for Juvia, but she was gone.

"What did you _do_?" Natsu asked while watching Gray sit up, rubbing his collarbone and clearing his throat.

"Nothing… I think," Gray said.

"Then, what triggered her off like that?" Natsu said and raised an eyebrow.

"I told you," Lucy tried again. "She is cursed with anger. It's not her fault. We have to find her before she hurts herself."

"Or me! _Thanks_, but you two can go ahead," Gray said sarcastically.

"You're not going to help?" Lucy asked, stunned.

"She hates me!"

"Only because she's cursed," Lucy said stubbornly, then her expression turned nervous. "I really need all the help I can get to capture her. She is a former Phantom 4 member, the only thing that can really capture her is probably your ice."

"I'm not going!"

"Scared?" Natsu teased.

"I didn't see _you _help!" Gray immediately snapped and smacked his forehead toward Natsu's.

"Changing the subject?" Natsu bit.

"You stupid fire eating-"

"Guys!" Lucy yelled and got between them. "We don't have time for that! Gray, you. Are. Going!"

"Am not!" He said with his arms crossed. Lucy glared at him, but he just shook his head determined. "I am _not_ going! Definitely not! Nothing in the _whole _world could make me go!"

* * *

><p>Moments later Gray was walking a few steps behind them with an unsatisfied expression on his face.<p>

"Juvia!" Lucy and Natsu called with their hands by their lips. "Juvia!"

"I hate you guys," Gray murmured and let his eyes search around the area for the blue haired girl, but kept his arms stubbornly crossed. Natsu and Lucy ignored him and kept calling. They had reached the big tree in the middle of Magnolia. Gray let his eyes glide over the shadows around the tree and saw a small shaking person.

"Guys!" he called to catch their attention.

Juvia POV.

My whole body shook in anger. I hated him. _Hated_ him! I had suppressed my feelings for so long and now they all seemed to come to the surface. I had loved him for so long, but he never noticed. Why didn't he notice?

'_He doesn't care. He probably noticed long ago, but wanted to hurt you,_' the voice said. The voice had been speaking to me all day. Telling me not to hide it anymore, not to hidethe anger that I had hidden deep within my heart.

'_I cannot make you do anything. I can only bring your anger out. Everything you keep locked up in your heart, I can let it all out,_' the voice told me, and I could almost hear the smirk in its voice. It was true, the voice had only brought the anger out in me. _I _had been conscious all the time. _I _had snapped at Levy and Lucy, _I _had growled those nasty words and _I_ had hurt Gray, whom I loved. That was why I had to run away in the last second.

I could have finished it, but I didn't. Maybe I should have. I was just so… angry!

I needed to get the anger out. From being hurt in my childhood, for not fitting in, for being a cursed water-woman, for being ignored by my true love, for everything.

My body shook and I tried to steady myself.

'_No, don't stop it! That will only make it hurt more. Let it out! Let it all out._'

"Juvia!" a voice sounded. A familiar one. I turned my heavy head and new anger washed over me immediately. Lucy and Natsu were running toward me, Gray a little behind them.

"Let it out," My own voice uttered the voice's words.

'_Yes, on them! Fight it out on _them_!_'

"Get away from me!" I suddenly yelled and grabbed around my head. I was so angry. So. Angry.

The three mages stopped in their tracks and slowed down to a walk.

Normal POV

"Get away from me!" Juvia cried out angrily. Natsu, Lucy and Gray all slowed down, and Gray came up on the side of the two others.

"How do you want to do this?" he whispered in Lucy's ear. She bit her lip – yep, a plan would have been nice, but there were always the traditional…

"We distract her, and you capture her in your ice when you have the chance," Lucy murmured.

"How original," Gray mumbled. Natsu nodded in a sign that he had heard.

"I said. Get. _Away_!" Juvia hissed and instantly shot cascades of water after them, but her aim were so random that the mages barely had to dodge.

Natsu and Lucy moved in.

"I hate you! Hate you all! Hate it all!" Juvia rambled, blinded by rage, and shot her water around her so wildly that it cut through branched above her and made the leafs rain down like green snow. Nearby houses got huge holes in their walls when the water hit hard enough. She screamed louder in madness and her eyes becoming a dark red again.

"We can't get close," Lucy said and covered her eyes. The water hadn't hit them directly, but the warmth from the boiling water still made sweat appear on their faces.

"Heat doesn't bother me!" Natsu said breathless and walked closer. Slowly.

Lucy was stunned to see the sweat break out on the Dragon Slayer's forehead too. He growled in annoyance and kept walking closer. A splash of water hit his face and he gasped in shock, but kept going.

Lucy looked at Juvia from under her elbow and widened her eyes in shock. This was how Juvia would kill herself.

Her whole body bobbled of heat and her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, leaving her eyes completely red. She was overheating.

"Gray! Use your ice!" Lucy yelled in a panic.

"I'm on it!" Gray yelled from behind, punching his hands together, but was knocked down by a stream of hot water.

Juvia screamed. Not just from rage, but also pain. Her skin oozed and Lucy swore she was… melting. Now Natsu jumped into the air, his hands forming a round shape around his mouth.

"Roar of the-"

"No! Natsu! No heat!" Lucy screamed, but it was too late.

"-Fire dragon!" he yelled, and a ball of fire escaped his lips and flew toward Juvia with incredible speed.

"ICE MAKER CAGE!" Gray's voice broke through and a large cage of ice appeared around Juvia, but was immediately broken when the fireball hit. Steam rose once again.

Lucy tried to look through the foggy air, but it was a pretty impossible task. The attacks of water had stopped and everything had turned horribly quiet.

The fog lifted and Lucy's eyes widen and filled with relieved tears.

"Now I got you," Gray said with a smirk and gestured to the square of pure ice where Juvia were beautifully sculptured inside. Natsu stood on the other side and slapped Gray a high-five.

"You guys," Lucy said with a deep sigh. Her legs collapsed under her and she closed her eyes. "Thank god for rash teammates." Gray and Natsu smiled smugly.

She opened her eyes and looked into the sculpture. Juvia had her mouth widely open and her eyes had turned back to white though they were still rolled to the back of her head.

"Thank you… Gray… Natsu," she said, exhausted, and heard the running steps of her friends and then felt their hands help her back on her feet.

"No problem," Natsu grinned.

* * *

><p>Juvia opened her eyes slowly and was thankful that her room was covered in darkness. Her head hurt terribly. What had happened? Her eyes opened in shock and she sat up with a quick movement. Tears welled to her eyes.<p>

"I hurt Gray-sama," she wanted to yell, but her throat were dry and she felt totally dehydrated, something she usually never felt. "How could I? Why? Why?" she covered her eyes and cried into her own palms.

"Juvia," Gray's voice said smoothly and he touched her hand gently. She let her hands drop immediately and looked up at him with shocked eyes. His dark eyes looked at her softly. His shoulder and chest was bandages by the burns of her water, but beside that he looked alright.

"Gray-sama!" she said and her eyes twisted in pain. "Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

"It was not your fault… you were cursed," Gray murmured and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't even give it another thought. The doctor said you should rest. They already let me go."

"You're wrong," she said with a small voice, ignoring his cheerful words. "I knew I was cursed, all the time, but… I still did everything… I was there, in my head. All the time."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked and pulled his eyebrow together in wonder. He sat down on her bed and his eyes shone in the dull light.

"The voice came to me in the morning…" Juvia said with a rasping voice. "It told me that I would hurt people, that I would possibly die, but it could lift every burden I had hid in my heart. Gray, I – I never wanted to hurt you, but the voice… the voice, it made everything sounds so, _obvious. _It all just _made sense._"

"The voice?" Gray asked and didn't know how to respond.

"The voice talked to me," Juvia said sadly. "It didn't hypnotize me or trap me in my own mind… it made me… mad… insane."

Gray stared at her for a moment. His eyes were large in shock. A voice.

"Please, don't hate me," Juvia begged and lifted a hand toward his cheek, but he moved out of her reach.

Gray wanted to tell her not to worry, but he was too shocked and hurried for the door.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called more surprised than sad, but he was already out of the door. The world had started to spin around hi, and he had to support against the wall. He could hear his own breath so much louder than before; he could even hear his own heartbeat echo in his head. Then he heard steps behind him.

"Gray?" A cheerful voice said.

"Lucy?" he said and turned. Sweat had broken through his skin and he felt dizzy, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me today, I think we have a good thing going. If I find out who's cursed every day you can trap them in your ice and we don't have to hurt them."

"Yeah, sure," Gray said and used all his control to keep his voice steady.

"Thanks, you will be a great help," she said with a smile and ran off. He lifted a hand in goodbye and watched her run away. When he couldn't hear her steps anymore he collapsed on the floor, just as the clock hit midnight.

'_Hello__, Gray Fullbuster,_' a voice sounded inside his head. Gray gasped and widened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and inspire me with ideas. Oh, and thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. you guys rock my world. ^^<strong>

**BTW. I'm not a huge JuviaXGray fan, but no one can disagree when I say it's kinda obvious that Juvia likes Gray, right? xD That's why I thought she would be a good anger/wrath. **

**Thank you to Silhouette The SANVAE for betaing me. : D **

**Review Pwease! ^_^/ **


End file.
